


Beignets

by ashleybenlove



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Eating, F/M, Fluff, Food, Gen, sitting and talking, talking about deceased spouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Tiana shares beignets with Big Daddy. He shares with her a personal story involving beignets.





	Beignets

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in June 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Princess and the Frog, Tiana/Big Daddy La Bouff. Remember that scene in Duke's, where Tiana tells Lotte that "the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach," pats Big Daddy on the stomach, and he gives that knowing little chuckle? There is a story there. You know you want to write it, because it involves beignets. As un-creepy as possible, please!"

Tiana was sixteen the first time she made beignets, and in the spirit of her father, she shared them with family and friends. She had made them with love after all. And of course, that included Big Daddy La Bouff, Charlotte’s father. She shared them with him shortly after she made them, while they were fresh and warm. 

“Beignets, Big Daddy,” Tiana said, setting a plate of them down in front of him, smiling at him. 

“Oh, I do declare!” he exclaimed. “They’re wonderful!” he added softly.

She had been watching him when she set them down, noticing how his face seriously softened at seeing them, and how his face still showed this: like he was remembering something wonderful. 

“Big Daddy?” she asked.

“Sit down,” he softly said, offering the seat next to him.

She sat down next to him, and watched him as he ate a part of a beignet. He savored it, eating slowly, a smile on his face. She could tell that he enjoyed it, which made her happy, because that meant she accomplished something with her beignets.

“Delicious darlin’!” he said. 

“Thank ya, sir!” she replied.

He set down the rest of the beignet onto the plate and said, “Do you know how I realized I loved Charlotte’s dear departed mother?” 

“No, sir, I don’t,” she said. “But does it involve food? The pathway to a man’s heart is through his stomach, which involves food!” 

“Right you are, darlin’!” Big Daddy said. He chuckled heartily. 

He sighed and ate some more of the beignet, savoring it like he did the last time, a smile on his face, as he thought about, most likely, Charlotte’s mother, his wife. When he finished, he finally opened up to Tiana:

“I realized I loved her when she made me beignets. She did that shortly after we met, and,” he sighed. “That was that. I loved her. She had my heart. She still does.”


End file.
